There is a limited amount of packaging space in motor vehicle applications. Additional component counts lead to additional cost and assembly and packaging complexity. This is particularly true in the center stack of the motor vehicle where multiple modules are required to share limited space. The same is true for the doors of the motor vehicle where retractable windows, window regulator modules, locking systems, audio speakers and lighting systems compete for very limited packaging space. Significantly, the limited space available on the center stack and doors of a motor vehicle significantly limits total styling options as only so much surface area is available.
This document relates to a new and improved integrated speaker and lamp assembly that is useful for a number of purposes and particularly useful for motor vehicle applications. The integrated speaker and lamp assembly is relatively inexpensive to produce, as well as being compact and lightweight. Advantageously, it provides a dual lighting and sound generating function. By providing dual functionality in a limited space, the integrated speaker and lamp assembly eases packaging constraints thereby enhancing options for packaging and styling of a center stack, motor vehicle door or along other trim panels of a motor vehicle.